Breakless
by Masterdeeds
Summary: The lives of 5 people, Heidi, Aileen, Duo, Heero, and Trowa. This is their story, pairings are Heidi + Duo, Aileen + Trowa. No lemons, sorry.
1. Prelude

Breakless

Warnings/disclaimer: Violence, maybe some blood in later chapters, rape(not graphic just mentioned), very strange and twisted plot. I don't own the GW boys, but I do own myself(not telling who I am) and technically my friends that I have changed their names to protect them.. lol yeah right.

Summary: The lives of 5 people, Heidi, Aileen, Duo, Heero, and Trowa. This is their story, pairings are Heidi + Duo, Aileen + Trowa. No lemons, sorry.

Authors note: The first few chapters or so will not have the G-boys in them, I have to step up the story before they come into the picture. I will update as soon as I get chapters done.

Prolog…

__

I was abandoned at the hospital after I was born. My "parents" just left me laying on the cold pavement in front of the doors, naked and without any way to identify me. One of the staff found me and quickly brought me inside. Somehow I survived those hours outside, my cries echoing in the overhang.

The hospital staff had compassion on me, and for three years they took turns caring for me. They did not know what to name me so they put several names into a hat and pulled one out. So I was called "Heidi" until the day they were forced to give me up to an orphanage. 

I remember when she came to visit me, another girl my age with her parents. I was in the playroom with the other 5-year-olds, sitting by myself at the table and putting puzzles together. And I don't mean those simple ones; I mean the big 500 piece ones. Her parents let her into the room, most likely to see which kids she interacts with best. I'd seen it too many times, so I just stayed where I was and watched most of the others run to her in curiosity. I guess she didn't like the others since her eyes widened with fear and she ran from them. One boy stupidly tried to catch her and she smacked him across the face. I laughed, it was funny. That kid deserved it, and besides he always thought he was all that. What was his name…? Roy or something like that? 

Anyway, she looked at me and saw me laughing and decided to come over and see what I was doing. 

I went back to my puzzle, ignoring her completely until she picked up a piece near me and put it in its' place. I look up at her and smiled, she returns my smile and I think that was when I started to feel peoples' emotion, but I'm not quite sure. 

"Heidi Zimmermann! That is not true!" Mrs. Thompson says from where she was reading over my shoulder. I look up at her and smirk maliciously. 

"Really? What makes you so sure Mrs. Thompson that you know what I can and cannot do?" Her face turns a little white; we've had this conversation before and I know that she doesn't believe that I can feel emotion in people. What she doesn't know is that she's pregnant and the father isn't her husband. 

"Oh yes, and Mrs. Thompson." She had started walking away from me but turns around and gives me a 'what the hell?' look.

"The next time you decide to have sex with someone other then your husband, please use a condom so you don't get pregnant like you are now." Her eyes widen and her face turns red with anger, I remember grinning like a psycho before everything went black. 

*************

Let me get the introductions over with. My name is Heidi, I live with my husband Duo, my sister Aileen and her boyfriend Trowa, and my best friend Heero. The five of us have been together for many years, and we've learned a lot from each other and about life. 

Together we decided that people should see the world from our eyes. Most adults think that those that have been through horror shouldn't be allowed to tell their story because they will lie or blow the story out of proportion. 

That is a logical fear to have but it is also irrational. Why would someone that has seen horrible events lie to others? Of course, sometimes the truth is unbelievable, so people label it a lie just because they are in denial. 

Anyway, this is our story, this is our lives. Whether you want to believe it or not, that is up to you; but nevertheless we will write only truth.

TBC…

Masterdeeds


	2. Chapter 1 and 2

Chapter 1 

I can remember the night we were taken. Before they even broke into the house, I could feel them. Feel their hatred, anger, and lust for blood. I sat up and looked around wildly, where are they coming from? Aileen woke up next to me, and asked me "What is it?" right before I heard the front door open. 

I looked at my sister with fear.

"We must hide. Those aren't friends that are coming." Her eyes widened slightly with fear, before her mind kicked in. She nods and quickly we get out of our bed and remake it, as if no one was there. Then we quickly get under it, as we hear footsteps come up the stairs. 

They first went into our parents room. We heard two gunshots and had to bite our tongues to keep from screaming out loud at the sound. 

The footsteps got louder, and I guessed there was three of them. I felt Aileen shaking slightly next to me, the realization that her parents were dead now getting into her brain. 

Our door slowly opened, the creek in it loudly complaining their approach. The footsteps approached the bed slowly, they halted inches from my face. I could feel their puzzlement, they wondered where we were. It must have been planned, they must know that we live here! I barely held my gasp as the realization hit me. 

Suddenly, the person in front of me dived to the floor and saw both me and Aileen. For a brief second, I looked to her, and I saw fear in her right before she blanked her face. The guy smirked and stood back up, taking something from the other two. 

All too late I realized what he was doing. And as all three of them bent and aimed guns at us, I got mad. 

"No." I said out loud to them. They looked confused.

"No!" I said again, but this time with more force and more anger. Fear sparked in their eyes, as they looked at me. Suddenly, I could feel clearly their emotion. But in the second that it took for me to understand what I was sensing, they shot both of us with tranquilizer darts. 

Down I went into a deep slumber, lastly remembering their smirking faces peering at us. 

********  


I woke up with a headache and a dry mouth. I tried to sit up but was stopped by a hand on my stomach, keeping me still. I try to focus my eyes on the person and relax when I see it's just my sister.

"Wha…?" I start to ask but she shakes her head and puts a finger to her lips. 

"Go back to sleep Aileen. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." I nod my head and curl up on my left side, before falling back into drugged darkness. 

********

I turn back from the sleeping face of my sister to the others behind me. 

"Is she going to be ok?" I ask them, letting my mask drop. One of the eldest approaches Aileen and lays a hand on her forehead. Closing her eyes and whispering something I can't understand, a soft blue light envelops them both. I hold back a gasp and restrain myself from running to my sisters' aid. By the looks on everyone else's' face I can see that they trust her. 

Slowly, the light diminishes and the eldest opens her eyes. 

"She will be ok, I caught her early enough." She stands up and extends her hand.

"My name is Kagari. I am what you might call the leader around here." I take her hand and nod.

"I am Heidi, and this is my sister Aileen. Do you know why we are here?" I ask her, sitting down on a chair that someone had brought to the two of us.

"I am not sure." Kagari says as she sits down. I gaze at her face and guess that she's around 15. "More of us have been appearing lately, and the experiments have become more often." I must of looked confused cus she clasped her hand to her mouth and gasped. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, you don't know do you?" I shake my head.

"Experiments? Does that have something to do with what you did to my sister?" My head is a little spiny from the tranquilizer darts and thinking is really hard. She nods sadly, ashamed. 

"I was the first to come here. The men who took you work for a secret government branch that does tests on orphans that may have special abilities. Of course," She says with a dry laugh, "it's hard to find orphans that have abilities. They are almost always living with some family, so they have people come to the house and murder the parents before taking the children. That way they have the kids they want without having to do a lot of work." She sighs, and pushes a lock of her long blond hair behind an ear. 

"Those that come here are hurting over the loss of their family and they have no fight in them. This place is meant to break our spirits while they experiment on us. I have been here since I was 10, and during that time, I have discovered that I have powers of healing. Whether I got them from the experiments or naturally, I don't know. There are several of us that can control our powers, but many can't." She looks over everyone, smiling gently at them. 

I'm reminded of a mother with her children from the look in her eyes. She turns back to me, and I can see that her love and compassion for these others are what's kept her alive. 

"So I must be here for the same reasons. They want to experiment on me and my sister." Kagari smiles sadly and nods her head.

"Is there any way we can escape? Any way that we can get out?" I ask, the haze from the darts starting to wear off and the desire to live getting strong. A glimmer of hope flashes in her eyes as she looks at me. Her gaze seems to pierce through my heart.

"There is a way to escape but there is a very slim chance that you will survive. Others have tried and were killed or tortured and never heard from again. But, there is some power in you. You and Aileen both have power, it just hasn't manifested yet." She gives me a soft smile. 

"Hey kids! Are the two new ones awake yet?" A rough male voice yells, it echoes off the cement walls and feels like a stab in your heart. 

"Tell him that one is awake, the other is still drugged." Kagari says to one of the younger kids. She smiles and runs off to where the voice came from. 

"Alright, well have her come here!" The loud voice echoes back down, sending shivers down the back of my spine. Kagari puts her hands on the side of my head and I feel energy pour into me. 

"You will need this, be strong and don't answer his questions. The moment you open your mouth to him you are doomed, pretend you are not there no matter what befalls you." She whispers into my ear before backing away and nodding to one of the kids that would take me out. 

I take a deep breath and take hold of the child's hand as he guides me through the passageways to a gate covered in iron bars. There, on the other side, was the man that had shot me with the dart. Swallowing my fear, I boldly and defiantly look at him with steel eyes. 

Chapter 2

I walk alongside him, staring straight ahead and refusing to even look at him. I feel his glare, a sense of hatred that I can't find the source of. 

"In here." He says, opening a door to my left. I don't acknowledge him but go into the room. 

Inside there is a table, three chairs are on one side and a single on the other. Two of the chairs have occupants, one male one female. 

They don't move as I'm directed to the single chair. Only once I'm seated do they become animate. 

"What is your name?" The woman asks me; I stare back at her, refusing to answer. She repeats it in several other languages, and then finally in sign. Even though I understood most of the languages, I would not move the slightest bit. 

Finally, the guys get annoyed with my silence and begin trying to break me down. 

"Your parents died because of you! We saved you from the fire in your house, and this is how you repay us?! You're a disgrace to your family! Have you no respect for adults?!" And you get the idea. 

For an hour, I was put down, ridiculed, and shamed. On and on they went, trying every technique in the book. I would not crack, anger burned inside me and I know that they could see it. 

Three hours after they had brought me here, they gave up and led me back to the others. When I got back, Aileen was awake and worried about me. The moment she laid tear-stained eyes on me, she got up and hugged me. 

"Shhh… it's ok sis. I'm safe, and we're going to get out of here." I rubbed her back as I spoke, trying to get her to relax. She nodded, wiping new tears from her eyes. 

"What are you planning?" Kagari asks, standing to greet me. My eyes narrow.

"Tonight, we are breaking out. I've already got a plan, but I need to work out the details. Could you show me around this whole area?" I ask her, different plans putting themselves together in my head. She nods once.

"Don't forget that there are 30 of us that need to get out." She says as we begin walking.

********

That night was one of the longest I have ever had. As I followed my sister around with Kagari I noted the places where she paused and asked more questions. I wonder what she is planning and I can almost see the wheels turning in her head. I notice a long piece of pipe in the corner that she gazed at several times. What could she use a common piece of pipe for? For some reason it would not get out of my mind. I noted the other varies objects in the room, some cement blocks from a crumbling wall, a few broken wood crates and a metal can in the way corner with some liquid spilling out of the rusted bottom.

As we walk out of the room, I wonder how we will be able to escape with so little things to work with. How can we even hope to survive…? Mentally I smack myself, what am I thinking? We will get out of here. 

********

In order for us to escape, I needed to know what powers the others had. Everyone gathered around me and demonstrated their powers to the best of their ability. There was a girl that could move small objects with her mind, another that could make himself transparent for a few seconds, and finally a girl that could heat objects but not start them on fire. 

The others either had powers that didn't make sense or they couldn't control them well enough to be on any use. I will have to work with what I have, I decided as I began to explain my plan to the others. It was risky and some of us might not make it if they catch us ahead of time but it is the only chance we have to get out of here alive. 

As I explained each child's part, they nodded in acknowledgement and I could see the seriousness in their faces. Every one, even to the littlest, knew that this is a do or die trying thing and we all have to give it our best. 

"Now, we will start this tomorrow morning. Everyone get some sleep, we will need all the strength we have tomorrow." Kagari says to us, and begins to get everyone settled into makeshift beds. 

As I try to sleep, I wonder if we really do have a chance or if it's just worthless to try. I look over at Aileen sleeping next to me with a smile on her face. 

It has to work, I would do anything to get us out of here together. She's the only family I have and the only one that has fully accepted me for who I am. 

Somehow I drift off to sleep and before I know it Kagari is waking me up so we can put my plan into action. 

TBC...

Masterdeeds


End file.
